


Once and Forever

by safarialuna



Series: Pornalot 2017 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Banter, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magic, Owls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarialuna/pseuds/safarialuna
Summary: The ceremony is about to begin, but Arthur can't find Merlin anywhere.





	Once and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Challenge Four: Bound

The ceremony was about to begin.

“Merlin?” Arthur called down the empty corridors, cape swishing around furiously with each turn. Everyone was already waiting in the throne room.

He’d checked everywhere. The library. His chambers. The kitchens. Merlin was nowhere to be found, and in mere minutes the ceremony would start.

And then he saw a flutter of wings.

Muttering an oath under his breath, he chased after the bird, which disappeared in an alcove just as Arthur rounded the corner.

“What are you doing, Merlin?” Arthur sighed as he came upon the black owl, who gazed up at him and cocked its head.

“That’s Arty, Arthur,” a voice called from behind him. “You still can’t tell the difference, can you?” Arty, Merlin’s owl, flew off. Probably to the throne room.

Terrific. Even the owl was going to be more punctual than them.

“Merlin,” Arthur hissed. “Where have you been—” He whipped around and stared at Merlin, who was dressed in midnight blue court sorcerer robes. Ygraine’s sigil hung around his neck. 

He was breathtaking. 

“So,” Merlin said as Arthur stood there, struck dumb, “how do I look?”

“You look…like you should have been at your coronation already.”

“About that…” Merlin’s gaze flickered to the floor. “Are you sure you’re making the right decision?” 

Arthur walked past Merlin and observed his kingdom through the window, the sun dyeing the city in a dazzling orange. 

Soon it would be theirs.

“I believe our story will become part of legend,” Arthur said as Merlin stood by his side.

“You mean I’ll be known as the clumsy servant who became your trustworthy consort, and you the bravest clotpole king in all of Albion?”

“No. Well…maybe. Minus the clotpole bit. But for ages to come, across every land, I’ll be known as the King of Camelot, the Once and Future King, and you the Consort to the King, Court Sorcerer of Camelot, the Once and Future Sorcerer.”

“The Once and Future Sorcerer?” Merlin’s eyes grew wide.

Arthur chest puffed out. “If I’m the Once and Future King, it’s only natural that you’re the Once and Future Sorcerer.” Arthur looked down at Merlin. “I can’t do it without you. If it’s now and forever, I want it to be with you.” He wrapped an arm tightly around Merlin, resting his head atop of his. “And so it shall be.”

“Because you declare it? You let that title get to your head,” Merlin said.

“Because our _destiny_ dictates it, if we are truly two sides of the same coin. And besides, I wish from the bottom of my heart to be bound to you.” 

“As much as that pleases me to hear, you sound a bit delusional.”

“Really, Merlin? I finally agree with you on all this, and you still complain.” Arthur grabbed Merlin’s shoulders and lightly pushed him into the wall.

“No! I’m not complaining. I’m very content.” Merlin furrowed his eyebrows. “It just seems too good to be true.”

Arthur leaned in, hands against the stone on either side of Merlin’s face, the space between them shrinking until their chests pressed together. “It’s all true, Merlin.” He hitched his leg between Merlin’s thighs. 

“Truly?”

“ _Yes_ , Merlin.”

“One can never be too sure,” Merlin said in a teasing tone, his grin all teeth. “Now that that’s settled, I think we have some time for me to prove how content I am.” Merlin bent down on the dirty floor, back against the wall, and started tuck Arthur’s chainmail, gambeson, and tunic back in his belt before untying the strings of Arthur’s trousers. 

“Time? We have absolutely none at all!” Arthur protested.

“But we do,” Merlin said, looking up as he sat on his heels, like he didn’t have to be at his own coronation. He pulled down Arthur’s trousers in one swift motion, an innocent expression on his face.

“We should already be there,” Arthur whispered urgently.

All Arthur’s resistance was lost as Merlin sucked on his own fingers, slowly teasing them in and out of his mouth. 

“I think you’re forgetting,” Merlin said as he reached around and circled Arthur’s hole with a fingertip before slipping inside.

Arthur moaned and let his head hit the cool stone wall, his crown slipping.

“Remember? I’m not half bad at magic,” Merlin said. Then he pushed further in, coaxing Arthur open, and at the same time he wrapped his lips around Arthur’s cock.

“What’s— _oh_ —that supposed to mean?” Arthur panted as Merlin fucked him—a long, tortuous motion that had him rutting against Merlin’s fingers—when suddenly Merlin hit that pleasurable bundle of nerves. He teased it over and over again and Arthur’s vision went blurry. Arthur gasped as Merlin sucked harder, keeping in rhythm with his relentless penetration.

Before Arthur could warn him, he spilled into Merlin’s mouth. He was covered in a sheen of sweat and his knees went all wobbly. He half-wondered if he would be able to walk, let alone run, to the coronation. 

Merlin promptly swallowed and licks his lips. As he eased out of Arthur, he laughed, giddy with excitement.

“You’ll see.”

*

“You never cease to amaze me, Merlin,” Arthur said.

They both stood at the open doors to the throne room, all the attendees frozen in time. Arty, who seemed not be within the magic’s influence, gave them a knowing stare. Or, at least, Arthur thought he did.

“I’m certain they’ll write books upon books of our adventures.” Merlin’s eyes shined. “Ballads. Plays. Even poems.” 

Arthur rolled his eyes before smiling fondly. He wouldn’t mind reading a poem if it was about the two of them.

Then time began once more and everyone turned to look in reverence at the two of them. Together, they strode down the aisle and towards their destiny, which shined brighter than any star and filled Arthur with a light he knew would last once and forever.


End file.
